Wizard Down
by Grant Larceny
Summary: I just hacked Scholastic's servers and downloaded parts of book 7 that she has completed. This is a cut and paste of the final battle. Don't blame me for the results.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter I just stole him!

**The Final Battle**

Harry had been home for all of two days and the Dursleys had driven him insane he was sure. He was walking in the park near his house just to get away from them. He was planning his great escape for once and for all. He didn't have much longer to live with the muggles and it was that little ray of hope that kept him alive.

His directionless walking was rudely interrupted by several hundred loud pops and several hundred not so loud pops. Harry suddenly found himself surrounded by Voldemort's entire army he was sure. They formed a huge circle with a one hundred foot diameter circle around Harry.

_This is it,_ thought Harry,_ now I am going to die. I should've paid more attention to Professor Twycross when he was trying to teach us Apparition. God, why was I such a squeamish pussy when I did side-along apparition with Dumbledore? These are some weird thoughts for someone who is about to die._

Harry noticed that Riddle's mouth had been moving while he was thinking. "I'm sorry Tom I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

Voldemort looked shocked for a second but quickly recovered. "I said it's a nice evening for a walk don't you think?"

Harry knew that the Dark Lord thought he was being clever and toying with him. Harry thought he might as well provoke the nutter. "I completely agree. It is beautiful tonight. I was just headed over to your mother's house to see if I could sire another no-acccount-lazy-low-iq-bastard."

One of the Death Eaters behind Harry screamed, "You insolent little prick, I'll teach you!" He then proceeded to shoot the death curse at Harry. Harry recognized the voice belonging to Malfoy. Harry fell to the ground just as he completed the spell. The green light raced across the park and hit Voldemort full in the chest.

Bedlam broke out in the circle. The entire side facing the Death Eater who killed the Dark Lord sent a death curse his way. Over fifty percent missed and hit other Death Eaters and killed them instantly. Harry had rolled over and was laying on his back watching the green lights shoot over him. Another ten percent of the Death Eaters missed everything; the rest hit Malfoy, trees and shrubbery and park equipment. The Death Eaters left alive who had been standing near Malfoy were offended and immediately shot back at the other side. It soon became a free for all. Harry just lay very still and watched the green lights and Death Eaters falling by the score. He saw Snape, McNair, and Rookwood go down. The younger Malfoy soon joined them along with Bellatrix. Crabbe senior and junior and Goyle senior and junior shook the earth when they all went down together.

Soon the fight was down to a few Death Eaters and much yelling and cursing. All through the fight the only spell Harry had seen was the familiar green light. After a few minutes more there were no more lights or sounds. Harry lay very still on the ground and waited another ten minutes. He heard nothing and saw no movement.

Slowly he turned his head in a circle without raising it off the ground. Still nothing moved and no sound. Very slowly he lifted his head and began studying the carnage around him. The bodies were piled everywhere and sometimes three deep. Harry rose to his feet and spun in a slow circle without seeing or hearing anything that looked alive.

"Unbelievable." He muttered to himself.

He didn't have a clue what to do and was almost going to head back to the Dursleys when several pops alerted him to more arrivals. It was only Aurors from the Ministry. "Thank god." Harry muttered again.

The Auror in charged immediately dispatched several of the Aurors to destinations unknown and began walking towards Harry. During the short walk many other people began to pop into the area. Orders were being shouted nonstop and new arrivals were filling the park again. Very quickly live bodies outnumbered the dead ones. "Auror Shanks Mr. Potter." The Auror said by way of introduction and held out his hand. Harry shook it numbly.

"I take it you are responsible for this?" Shanks asked waving around generally.

Harry stuttered for a second and a photographer ran up and ordered. "Potter, Shanks, shake hands again please, one for the history books!"

Just as the picture was finished cheers rang out. HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! HARRY POTTER FOR MINISTER! VIVA LA POTTER! HARRY POTTER FOR KING!

Shanks looked around proudly at his crime scene that was quickly being contaminated and totally out of control.

Harry looked at Shanks and realized the Auror didn't seem to care much and said, "um…that is…well…I…uh….but…don't…"

Some fireworks deafened everyone for a minute and then the shouting and cheering resumed. Flasks and bottles of Firewhiskey magically appeared and were being passed around. Hundreds of toasts rang out and were heartily answered.

Shanks replied, "Don't worry Harry you don't have to explain or justify anything to me. On behalf of Wizarding Britain and the Ministry I would be honored to be the first to thank you."

He held out his hand and Harry shook it numbly once again. A line started and all kinds of officials shook his hand. The officials offered him titles, lands, money and their wives and daughters. Thousands of flashbulbs were used in a few minutes. Thousands more were used when Minister Scrimegour finally showed up and shook Harry's hand while grinning at the camera like an idiot for a good ten minutes.

_Why does this happen to me? Thought Harry. I'm a hero for something I didn't even do again._

**The End.**

OOOOOOOOO

AN: Well there you go…you didn't expect Harry to do it with spells or skills did you?


End file.
